Spike/Tropes
Tropes (Characters) * Cloudcuckoolander - FRANK WELSHGERALD!!!, He is a anime-loving otaku (later weeaboo) that only cares for his anime, other cloudcuckoolanders in the show are Jenny, Rich Mann, Sharky, and Martha. * Deadpan Snarker - Spike and Arnold Needles can qualify, they are cynical snarky guys who don't even like anything stupid, however Arnold is more Snarky than Spike, Joseph is the same for the first season. * Big Fun - Sharky, and later Joseph. * Big Eater '''- Spike eats Cookies on a daily basis, a later interview in 2003 said that Spike has Type 2 Diabetes from the cookies. * '''Sir Swears-A-Lot - Arnold Needles, Frank Welshgerald, Rich Mann, Hatch Quarterback, Martha, and Spike (in the later seasons). * Does Not Like Spam '- Spike doesn't love coconut, none of the characters in the show do, and Arnold does not food with nuts in them. * '''Jerka*s '- Arnold Needles, Principal Piehole, Martha, and Gary Gooseback, and Snoopy in "Snoopy Comes To Visit". * '''Jerk with a Heart of Gold - Principal Piehole can be a jerk to all of the students, but he cares so much for his students and wants them to be safe, and Rich Mann can be greedy, but is shown to help others. * Jerk with a Heart of Jerk - Arnold. *'I'm Not Your Girlfriend' - Joseph is not Martha's boyfriend, but Martha doesn't really care, yeah... it's basically like what Linus does to Sally, actually, according to the 2003 interview with Hughvan, Martha is based off Sally. *'Expy '- Martha is basically Sally Brown, in fact, some fanfics and art from DeviantArt has Martha pairing up with Sally, Arnold Needles is Adam West from Family Guy meets any jerka*s from South Park, and later years say that Principal Piehole is basically Mr. Krupp from Captain Underpants. *'Never My Fault' - Every character on the show, even the nice guys. *'F--' - Happens to Joseph and Sharky in school. *'Nice Guy '- Spike, Joseph, and Sharky, surronded by a world full of Jerks, the three of them are very nice and will help a person at. *'Take A Level In Kindness' - Spike becomes this in the later seasons, Joseph in Season 16 can qualify. *'Take A Level In Jerka*s' - Arnold becomes this in Season 8, and then in Season 14, well, prepare to meet the World's Jerkish Mayor. *'Took A Level In Dumba*s' - Martha of course. *'It's All About Me ''- ''More like It's All About Arnold. *'Large Ham - Everyone on the show. *'Loony Fan' - Arnold is a fan of Seinfeld. Tropes (Were Still Relevant, Dammit) * Season 9 became this, adding boy bands and Nokia phones and any other early 2000's stuff, the moments lasted until the next season. * An early episode of Season 2 titled "Rappa Boyz" is about Spike and Joseph becoming rappers. * Season 19, adding a YouTube parody site called ThingTube, a Facebook parody site called LegBook, and a Twitter parody site called Bird. * A Season 16 episode titled "Parry Gripp's Got No IPhone" 'was about Parry Gripp (played by Himself) trying to get an IPhone before he can show proof that he didn't stole things from Arnold's office, in the end, A Parry Gripp Lookalike stole things from Arnold's office and is now serving a 1-year-sentence, Note that the song came out 2 years after it was released. * And let's never forget about the Season 22 episode about pop music, holy shit. * And a What Could Have Been moment is that writer Merk Vicson (b. 1978) was going to add a Deal With It meme, but Daniel didn't like that, so he left the joke out, the episode the Deal With It joke was going to be in a Season 20 episode titled "'Shipping Off To The Las Vegas Land". Tropes (Seasonal Rot) * Some fans say Season 8 because of the digital-ink-and-paint transition to Flash, it also had Arnold more meaner, however, most fans like Season 8 (except for the flash animation). * Season 9, boy bands, Nokia phones, AOL, Rock CD's, you name it, and references to other shows that premiered in the early 2000's. * SEASON 22, HOLY SHIT, it was considered the be the worst season of Spike, making Arnold even meaner and plan a threat to bomb a fictional Latin American island, too many references to the Woman Wolves of "Mountain Hills", Pop music, feminism (fans got tired of all the feminism jokes), boring arcs, the death of Rich Mann, and a bad ol' recap and series finale. Tropes (What Could Have Been) * The show was originally going to be called "Dog Day Afternoons", and featured a different spike-lookalike called Dyke, and centered around Joseph adopting him, however, because of permission to use the Spike name and because Daniel ran out of ideas, it was scrapped. * Arnold was going to be called "Fat Bottomslobe" until he thought the name was too silly, there was a Take That! moment to it in the season 5 episode "Arnold Is Gay". * Rich Mann was going to be called "Richard Thanyou" until it ended with the same example with Arnold (too silly). * The show was going to be cancelled in 2015, but high ratings and a large fanbase had the show kept on for 2 more seasons. *A 1-hour special was going to be centered around Joseph's school having a lockdown with Spike until a school shooter came in and a flood entering Needles, and it was titled "Lockupped", it was planned for 2004, but scrapped because the special felt "too real and violent" according to Daniel, the flood and the shooting was later mentioned in a Season 9 episode titled "Horowitz Y. Witzhoro". *A crossover with South Park was planned for Season 14 of Spike, but scrapped due to animation problems. *Season 22 had different names for episodes: Mountain Hills was originally "The Club". End These Feminists! was originally "The Feminiz Toy Franchise" Pop Music Brings Tears To My Ears was originally "Meghan Training" I, Spike, Declare No One Money For Rich Mann was originally "Rich Mann's Decision" and Keekey Island: My Life As A Danger To Society was originally "Why" * The banned Tapioca Pudding Is Arrested For DUI (because of being too raunchy) episode was going to have a scene where Joseph's mother slapping his son with a paddle, making his cheek bleed, but was scrapped because the producers at Comedy Central thought it promoted "Child Abuse".